


MaruWeek 2021!

by Gravitational_Rice



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Kiss, Cat familiar Hanamaru, Cuddling, DIA BOOBIE TOUCHER!?, DIA BOOTY TOUCHER!?, Dia and Hanamaru are just., Dia omg pay attention to Hanamaru, F/F, Get you someone who looks at you the same way Dia looks at Hanamaru, Hanamaru is confused but she still loves Dia, Happy birthday Hanamaru i care you a lot, In Love, Maru in tha store what will she buy, Maru stole Dia’s hair clips, Tags to be added as the week goes on, consensual groping heart emoji, girls kissing go awooga, witch dia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitational_Rice/pseuds/Gravitational_Rice
Summary: I did a ficlet for each day of the week. Hanamaru gets one whole week for HERSELF, as a TREAT.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1 - Library

Hanamaru loved the library. It’s where she could let her mind roam free as she read whatever she wanted. Today, she decided to find a love story to read. When the bell rang and everyone started picking up their things to go to lunch, Hanamaru quickly went to the library, where no one would interrupt her browsing.

_ Now then, which book should I read today, zura? _

Hanamaru’s hand glided over the many books on love, some comedy, others tragedy. Maru’s hand stopped on one of her favorites. A 2 volume manga called Princess Tutu.

“Ah, I love this one, zura!” Hanamaru went to pull the books out, but before she could, a hand grabbed her wrist, causing the younger girl to squeak out in surprise.   
  
“Hey, Maru-chan. You promised me that we would be eating lunch together.” The hand’s owner came out from the shadows caused by the bookshelf, revealing that it was just Dia.   
  
“O-Oh, I must’ve forgotten, zura…”

“Did you really forget, or are you lying?” Dia backed Hanamaru into a wall before slamming her left hand onto said wall, taking Hanamaru’s chin into her right hand.   
  
“I-I really did forget, zura!” Hanamaru turned a shade of bright red as she realised what was happening. Thankfully, Dia and Hanamaru were the only ones in the library.   
  
“Fine then, I believe you.” Dia looked away for a second, “But I do have a great opportunity here.” Dia turned back over to Hanamaru.   
  


“E-Eh?”   
  
Dia leaned down, then leaned forward slowly, hoping that Hanamaru would get the message.   
  
“E-EH!?”

Before Hanamaru could say anything, their lips locked in a kiss. Dia was going to pull back after a few seconds but Hanamaru had other plans. She wrapped her arms around Dia’s neck, stopping her from pulling back as Hanamaru leaned more into the kiss. Dia then moved her hands down to Hanamaru’s waist, where she then held the younger girl in a tight embrace. They only broke apart for air after what felt like forever, but was only 20 seconds.   
  
“Dia-chan…”   
  
“I want more.”

“What about lunch, zura?”   
  
“Forget about whatever I had packed for lunch, my meal is right here.”

“That sounds weird!”   
  
“No one else heard it but you, my love.”   
  
“Just shut up already, zura!” she pushed Dia slightly, unaware of the fact that Dia’s arms were still on her waist.   
  
The two lovers fell to the ground with a thud and a squeak.

“Maru-chan! How did you not notice that I was holding you?”   
  
“I don’t know!”   
  
“Well, get off of me!”

“I don’t want to, zura!” Hanamaru then kissed the older girl, playfully teasing her by sticking her tongue in the kiss. Dia took this as competition however, and fought back the brunette’s tongue with her own. Dia then decided to distract Hanamaru by taking her right hand and lightly squeezing at her butt.

Surprised, Hanamaru let out a yelp, effectively breaking the kiss.

“Hm? Why’d you yelp?” Dia teasingly asked, bringing her right hand back to the brunette’s face.   
  
“That surprised me…”

“I love you, Maru-chan.”

  
“I love you too, zura.”   
  
The two lovers got up, and walked hand in hand to the student council room to eat lunch together.


	2. Day 2 - Student Council Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maru decides to inconvenience Dia.

Hanamaru sat quietly eating her lunch as Dia worked on some papers. As much as she would prefer talking with Dia and sharing their lunches, the council president had to finish some important documents for Mari before lunch ended. Hanamaru finished chewing and sighed.

_ I should’ve grabbed a book before we left the library… _

Hanamaru put away her lunch box quietly and turned to look at her girlfriend, who was hard at work. Then she had an idea.

_ What if I took Dia-chan’s hair clips? _

Hanamaru got up as quietly as she could and walked right behind Dia, who was too busy to notice the shorter girl moving.

_ Alrighty, now to take them off… _

Hanamaru carefully reached over to the raven-haired girl’s hair clips, and easily took them off without her even flinching.

_ Alright! Now to go sit back down and put them on, zura! _

The brunette sat back down in her seat, and stared at the stolen hair clips.

_ How does she make sure they’re even? _

Hanamaru then remembered that Dia puts them on in front of a mirror.

_ Well, time to learn how to use the camera on my phone… _

A minute of struggling later, Hanamaru had the hair clips on and was ready to present to Dia.

“Dia-chan.” Hanamaru’s voice broke the calm silence the two loves were sitting in.

“Maru-chan, I’m almost done, just let me sign this last paper and then I’ll see what you want.”

“Okay, zura!” 

Dia quickly signed the paper and looked towards Hanamaru.

“So what did you…” Dia trailed off when she saw that Hanamaru was wearing hair clips. Dia’s hair clips, to be exact.

“Do they look good on me?”

“They look great on you. In fact, you can wear them for the rest of the day. Can you pass me my lunch now?”

“Sure!” 

The two lovers chatted away while Dia ate her lunch, until the bell rang and they both went to their respective classes.


	3. Day 3 - Potion Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day for the witch and her familiar.

Dia was up making potions early in the morning again, much to the annoyance of her cat familiar who wanted to sleep in.

“Dia-chan...Do we really have to be up this early, zura?” Hanamaru hugged Dia from behind, half asleep.

“Well, you don’t have to be up, but I need to make sure these get to the client before 12 pm.”

“Then being in bed is no fun without my witch cuddling me, nya!!” Hanamaru hugged Dia tighter, trying to sound as dramatic as possible, emphasizing her need of attention with a nya.

“I know that you want attention right now, and I didn’t want to get up either, but this client is paying me a lot for these potions, so I would like to keep them as a client and not lose them due to late potions.” 

“Okay…” The familiar let go of her witch, and was ready to trudge back to their room.

Dia pondered for a moment, then sighed.

“I actually need you to run an errand for me, I need some more toad eyes. Do you think you could do that for me?” Dia knew how much Hanamaru loved running errands, so she tried to let her do her favorite thing.

“Really!?” Hanamaru’s ears perked up.

“Of course!”

“Alright, I’ll be off, zura!” The shorter girl grabbed a basket and ran over to the door.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go on out!” 

“Where’s my goodbye kiss?”

“Ah, of course.” Dia put down the ingredients she was working with and walked over to Hanamaru, pulling her into a hug.

“Jeez, Dia-Chan...I asked for a kiss!” Hanamaru giggled.

“You looked too cute. I just had to give you a hug.” Dia then leaned down to kiss Hanamaru on the lips. The kiss lasted for 3 seconds, but it meant the world to Hanamaru.

“Alrighty, I’m going now! Bye-bye!”

“Safe travels, my love!”

Hanamaru skipped out into the busy road, where citizens were starting their days, much like Hanamaru was.

“Ah, it feels great being out and about! Now then, where would I find toad eyes?”

The cat traveled to all the stores she could, and would ask them about the needed ingredient. Many of the stores didn’t have them, except for the last one she went to. She purchased a few and proceeded to go back home. 

  
  


By the time the short familiar got home, it was noon.

“I’m back, zura!” Hanamaru announced as she closed the door.

“Welcome back.” Dia responded.

“Sorry it took a while, I had to go to tons of different stores because none of them had toad eyes!”

“That’s alright, I actually was expecting you to get home a lot later than this though, so it’s a pleasant surprise!”

“So what do you want me to do with them?” Hanamaru tilted her head to the side while asking the question.

Dia chuckled, “Just pass them to me, sweetheart.”

“O-Okay!!” The brunette placed the basket on the table Dia was working at.

“Thank you. Now I can finish these potions and put them on the slow brew.”

“SLOW BREW!?” 

“These potions require the slow brew, why do you think the client gave me until midnight?”

“Can I at least stay with you while you watch the brew?”

“Of course you can.”

  
  


It was 10 pm and the potions were finally finished. Dia had finished packing them and got ready to take off on her broom.

“Maru-chan, do you want to come along?”

“Of course I do, nya!!” Hanamaru transformed into her cat form as it was a lot easier on the flying broom than two people riding it.

“Alright, hop on!”

“Nya!!”

“Let’s go!!”

The broom took off into the sky as the wind whirled around. Once they were high up in the sky, they started flying over to where the client lived.

“Aren’t the stars beautiful?”

“Nya.”

“I forgot that you can’t speak.”

The rest of the flight was in silence, wth Dia occasionally mumbling to herself and Hanamaru meowing. 

“Alright, we’re here!” Dia landed the broom with grace.

“Nya!! Finally!” Hanamaru jumped off and transformed back into her human form.

“Now to deliver these and then get home.” Dia walked up to the door and knocked on it, “Delivery!”

A frog person covered in a blanket opened the door.

“Thank you. Now I can remove this curse! Here’s your payment.” The frog person handed Dia her payment and went back inside.

“Well, another successful delivery!” Dia then hopped back on the broom, “Come on, Maru-chan!”

“Aww man, nya!” Hanamaru had to transform back into her cat form and jump back on the broom.

They traveled back home. By the time they got back, it was 11 pm.

“Alright, now that we’re settled in for the night, do you want to cuddle?”

“Yes!! I love cuddles, zura!!” Hanamaru jumped into their bed, ready for cuddles.

Dia settled in right next to Hanamaru, then pulled her into a hug.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, zura~”

Before long, the two had fallen asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Day 4 - Cuddles?

Hanamaru loved when Dia would spoil her. It was always rare for the older girl to bring herself to do things for Hanamaru without asking, so surprises were rare.

“Maru-chan, do you want to hang out at my place today? My parents aren’t home and Ruby is going over to Kanan’s today…” Dia twiddled her fingers as she asked the younger girl to stay over.

“O-Oh! Uhm...sure!” Hanamaru was surprised that Dia invited her over. Most of the time, it was the brunette asking the raven haired girl if she could stay over.

“Really? Alright then, let’s go!” Dia happily took Hanamaru’s hand, and started to walk out of the school.

Once the two girls had gotten to the Kurosawa manor, Dia led Hanamaru to her room.

“D-Dia-chan...what are we doing here, zura?” Hanamaru questioned with a light blush in her face.

“W-Well, I wanted to c-cuddle…” Dia turned red with embarrassment, “Of course if you don’t want to-”

“I’d be glad to.” Hanamaru jumped into Dia’s bed and pulled the covers over herself.

Dia got in bed right behind her and buried her face into the brunette’s neck.

“So is there any reason why you wanted to cuddle, zura?”

“...Soft, warm…” Dia mumbled.

Hanamaru giggled softly as Dia buried herself further into the shorter girl.

“Hey Maru-chan...do you think I can touch your chest?”

“What?” Hanamaru turned around, unable to hear Dia.

“D-Do you think I can...nevermind…” Dia looked away from Hanamaru, embarrassed.

“Can you repeat what you said, zura? I couldn’t hear you.” Hanamaru reached out and gently caressed Dia’s cheek.

“Uhm…” Dia’s face went red.

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad-”

“I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR BOOB.” Dia blurted out.

“O-Oh.”

“Is it okay?”

“I guess?”

Dia timidly placed her hand on Hanamaru’s chest.

“It’s warm…”

“Is that all, or are you going to continue, zura?” Hanamaru questioned.

Dia simply nodded and lightly groped the brunette’s breast.

“I-I’ll take that as a yes.” Hanamaru said while blushing profusely.

The two lovers laid in silence as Dia felt around. After a few minutes, Dia retracted her hands.

“T-Thank you.”

“Y-You’re welcome, zura.”

Dia enveloped Hanamaru in a hug before kissing her on her forehead and falling asleep.

“Goodnight as well, Dia-chan.” Hanamaru fell asleep a few minutes after Dia.


	5. Day 5 - Happy Birthday!

Hanamaru awoke to the sound of Dia gently calling her name.

“Ah, you’re awake now!” Dia happily said.

Hanamaru yawns, “Good morning, zura…”

“You know, there’s a reason why I asked you to come and have a sleepover with me…”

“Why?”

“Well, happy birthday, my lovely little flower!” Dia hugged the brunette tightly and kissed her on her cheek.

“Oh! How could I forget my own birthday, zura!?”

“I don’t know, but I’m here to remind you that it’s your special day today.”

The shorter girl giggled, “Thank you, Dia-chan!”

“Here’s to many more years of love!”

“Yeah!!

Aqours had a birthday party for Hanamaru, and Dia took her out on a picnic date after the party.


End file.
